


【千源】同谋

by banananmelon



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banananmelon/pseuds/banananmelon
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

*

王源终于来到包间，抬手往后一撇，毛茸茸的羽绒服帽子从头上滑下，摘下口罩，自然地坐到易烊千玺旁边。

“你什么时候飞？”王源转头问。

“八点，吃完他们来接我。”易烊千玺盯着他说。侧身帮他把羽绒服搭在椅背上，肚子一凉，他掀了掀易烊千玺的卫衣。

勾着唇转过身，易烊千玺把他的手握着拿下来，笑问：“干嘛？”

“我看你里面有没有穿，今天好冷啊！”那人依然没心没肺。

虽然贪恋柔软触感，手还是握了握就放开，易烊千玺把时长掌握得很精准。  
王源夹了块肉，问起易烊千玺今晚飞长沙录的那档新节目。

“哎，你说你们那个节目我能装作听众打电话进去吗？”嘴里还嚼着东西，腮帮子鼓鼓的，说话含糊不清。易烊千玺看着他兴起挥动的筷子，也忍不住跟着笑起来。

“就是，我瞎起一个名字，然后你们接我电话，我就倾诉烦恼，给你们讲一些好玩的… …”

易烊千玺笑眯眯看着王源和小时候一样，讲到兴奋处，就不知觉扭过身面向他，甚至一只腿搭上易烊千玺的膝盖，小腿还在易烊千玺跟前直晃荡。

“你是不是傻，你当何老师他们听不出来你的声音吗？”易烊千玺忍不住笑着损。

像是发现了什么，王源笃定地伸了伸筷子：“那我就变声！”好似还不过瘾，把筷子放下，握住易烊千玺肩膀摇了摇，“哎我说真的，多刺激啊，你可以的话要不帮我问问呗?趁我这几天还在北京。”

王源确是很喜欢这类的刺激，大明星的身份，近乎透明的生活，惯常躲避跟随，他想试试出现在众人面前，大家却不知他身份的感觉，除了穿玩偶装，如今又被他找到了新玩法。

易烊千玺懂他，于是边时不时搭一句话，边开微信，在节目工作群里加了负责人微信私聊。

“哎哎你看，”易烊千玺笑着把手机递给王源，“导演有个要求，你觉着成吗？”

“成啊！”末了还眨巴着眼睛加了句，“你别告诉何老师娜姐啊！”

*

《朋友请听好》在年后第一次录制，气氛依旧愉悦。接听完第一通电话后，易烊千玺忍不住抿嘴憋了下笑。

下一通就是王源的电话了。

导演特意把王源安排在不起眼的第二个，瞒着其他主持人和嘉宾。制作组对王源的一时兴起欣然欢迎，要求是不变声，如果其他人在接听过程中猜不出是王源的话，王源在最后要说出自己的身份，为节目制造热度和话题。

两边的工作室也和节目组谈妥，这让易烊千玺有些惊讶。惯于避嫌的策略，易烊千玺不禁好奇他们咋想的。工作室美曰：可以稍微松动一下试试水。

“哈喽你好，”何老师开口问好，声音温暖和煦，“我是何炅。”

那声音还是被王源压低了些，通过听筒，带着手机里特有的杂音传来，流进易烊千玺的耳朵里：“啊何老师！你好你好！”

话音落下一刻，易烊千玺的心尖紧张地跳动了几下，悄悄环视一圈，再看看弹幕，大家似乎都没有发现。

不禁勾了勾唇角，瞬间懂了王源寻找的那种感觉，心中升起一种隐秘的刺激感。当着所有人的面，上演只有他们知道的秘密。

易烊千玺跟着大家假模假样地认真打了招呼后，听到何老师开口：“嗯你好，请问怎么称呼你呀？”

“叫我臣方就行了。”

“好的，陈方你好，你有什么烦恼或开心的事想和我们说？”何老师自然地接下。

两三句话后，易烊千玺才琢磨出这个名字的意思，憋了憋笑，想到那天晚上，那顿饭的结尾。易烊千玺问王源他要编什么名字——

“不告诉你！”

昨晚，易烊千玺和王源微信，两人紧张兮兮地合谋，王源说确定了第二个接通电话，易烊千玺问想好说什么烦恼了吗，王源还是不告诉他。

明明在合谋却完全不给队友福利，完全不恼的易烊千玺拿着手机翻了个身，在节目录制的宿舍床上闷笑出声。一头砸进柔软的枕头里，把梨涡埋了起来，心想真是拿他没办法。

“最近真的有一件事挺苦恼的。就是我上大学嘛，时差党，一个人租房子住，有时候回到家里还挺孤单的，我就想养两条狗，我白天不在的时候它们也能互相陪着玩儿… …”

娜姐笑着调侃：“你还想得挺周到。”

“哈哈对，但是我和我爸妈说这事儿的时候，我没想到，他们还挺不同意的，就说你平时这么爱和宠物玩儿，养了以后指不定怎么在家里玩儿呢，还养两只！再加上遛它，铲屎什么七七八八，费神又费力，你给我认真学习！我很委屈又觉得不可思议，因为我原来自己家里也养狗嘛，我觉得更加不会反对才是，现在他们反对就算了，还质疑我认真学习的心！我太委屈了。”

直播室里大家笑成一团，易烊千玺也忍不住笑着仰过身子。但王源依旧稳当：“所以就想问问大家，我该怎么说服我爸妈让我养狗。”

笑过后稳了稳，何老师娜姐调笑了两句，接着先cue了易烊千玺，问他有什么建议。

电话一头的王源刚讲完，拿开手机瘫坐在沙发上无声狂笑，听到易烊千玺准备讲话，他立马收住。

“嗯… …既然爸妈是觉得养狗比较花时间，怕你耽误学习，那我建议可以养猫，不用遛，平常也没那么闹腾。”

娜姐发出肯定：“哎对，千玺这个主意挺好的，因为他自己也养猫嘛，肯定比较有经验。”

“哈哈终于是千玺可以参与的话题了。”一旁的何老师搭腔。

“嗯对，虽然我不太清楚养狗的情况，但是如果养狗确实比养猫麻烦的话，我的建议是可以养猫。”靠着演员的素养，易烊千玺忘掉在想笑和紧张中间摇摆的情绪，进入状态认真回应，没有露出破绽。

其他几人轮番给出建议，另一头的王源应得很好，甚至没刹住车，没注意把陌生听众的角色贯彻到底，甚至和何老师娜姐热络地聊了几句。易烊千玺听着不禁泛出紧张，因为王源特有的声线已经不受压抑地显现了。

本来看着弹幕没有异常正要松口气，这时敏锐的何老师竟然觉出异样，笑着打断大家：“等一下，哈哈，不知道为什么，我觉得陈方同学的声音很熟悉，很像一位我们认识的朋友。娜娜你觉得吗？”

“啊？”娜姐笑着停住，转着眼睛开始顺着何老师的话回想。

王源听到这话赶紧闭住了嘴，拿开手机笑着张大嘴巴，无声冲着面前的工作人员挥着手脚抓狂。

易烊千玺兀自紧张，在屋子里一圈被蒙在鼓里的人中间，不会说谎的他这时的神情显得格格不入。

“陈方同学你有没有被人说过你的声音很像一位明星啊？”何老师似乎还没有完全识破，也没有注意到一旁的易烊千玺。

“没有啊。”王源急着否认，因为想着如果应下来，下一句恐怕就要问像哪个明星了。正要庆幸自己机智，却由于太着急而忘了掩饰声线，而让再一次的发声让娜姐抓住了。

“啊！我知道了！像王源！”

易烊千玺在这过程中甚至觉得自己出了一背冷汗，看着弹幕刷刷而过，突然很想把娜姐跟前的屏幕给挡住。

粉丝们经过何老师一说，早就猜出来了，王源的声线太好猜。但是她们又不敢确认是不是本人，只是说太像了，毕竟他怎么会出现在队友的个人节目中。

何老师也给予肯定：“真的很像。陈方同学你有在现实生活中被朋友说声音像王源吗？”

还没等王源开口，娜姐cue了易烊千玺：“让作为队友的千玺来说一下，千玺你觉得像吗？是不是很像王源？”

“对，很像。”简短又平稳，顺着大家说，易烊千玺心想，嗯，应该没问题。说完忍不住低了低头，忘了控制表情，被何老师捕捉住了努力憋笑的一瞬间。

“怎么会这么像，不会是本人吧？但是我又觉得不可能，”何老师觉得易烊千玺的反应有蹊跷，但谨慎地疑问着否定自己，“导演也不可能没有通知就安排这样的情节吧？”

这时候娜姐和何老师下意识地，同时看向和王源最相熟的易烊千玺。易烊千玺装傻充愣地看看何老师，又看看娜姐，呆呆地摇了摇头，表示自己不知情。

何老师宠溺地笑看做此反应的易烊千玺，正准备放过王源，结束这一趴，与此同时另一头的王源在接到节目组的提示后，还是笑着招了。

“噗哈哈哈哈，好了好了，那个，何老师好娜姐好，我是王源。”

直播间炸翻了天，娜姐双手撑在头上震惊地坐在椅子上向后滑去，何老师在惊讶地捂住嘴后尚保持镇定地发问：“真的吗！你真的是王源？”

“是的是的，哈喽何老师。”

易烊千玺这时仿佛第三人，看着大家的反应，看着弹幕被疯狂往上刷，心里只充满着阴谋成功的小得意，仿佛和王源，只有他和王源，他们两个人拥有着这个秘密，并在全世界面前共同惊喜揭开。虽然各有情绪，他也看到了，弹幕偶尔闪过不好的话语，但所有人都惊讶。他心里从来都不在乎，从前只在镜头前顾及，但他现在，也不想顾及了，于是没有掩饰情绪，只随心地开心笑着，梨涡笑出来，眼睛笑没了。毫不掩饰得逞的情绪，向全世界昭告，他就是王源的同谋。

娜姐回过震惊的情绪来后，后知后觉地指向易烊千玺，开着玩笑指控他：“千玺！你早就知道对不对！你们串通好的！”

易烊千玺胳膊肘撑在椅子扶手上，左左右右转着身子，面对娜姐的“指控”笑着点点头。他们也不知道此时，网上已经炸开锅了，粉圈内外，微博论坛，各营销号，纷纷都在惊讶还有这一天的出现。

“天呐！完全没想到，小源你好，哈哈哈，让我们欢迎小源来到‘朋友请听好’。”何老师回过神来主持了下去。

“哈喽大家好，我是王源。”王源正正经经在一头也冲着手机向大家正式问好，画外音还响着娜姐的呼喊：“王——源——”。

“小源你为什么会来我们节目啊？”何老师好奇发问，“是节目组找你来的，还是千玺邀请你来的？”

“是我主动跟千玺说要来的，哈哈，就是支持一下千玺的新节目嘛，然后给你们应援！”王源语气中有些不好意思。

全场注意力又集中在了易烊千玺身上，娜姐笑着拱他：“千玺——你竟然把我们都蒙在鼓里——”

易烊千玺笑着没躲开。

“所以你们是串通好了吗？”何老师问。

“对，源儿说想来玩儿一下，”易烊千玺垂下眼帘，凑在麦克风前笑着说，“说让我不要告诉你们。”

没多说其实他也不知道王源临时瞎起了什么名字、不知道王源要说什么烦恼，没给何老师娜姐一点平衡感，没像平时的他一样细腻地想着别人的情绪。他也不知道为什么，可能在没有观众的时候更为放松了，他想。这两年第一次这么任性，不想照顾粉丝可能有的不好反应，突然有一股冲动，他就这么想了。

与此同时，易烊千玺心中一直被蒙尘的某种情感，在这不经意的探触下，似乎被强拉着见了光亮。尝到了甜头，它在心尖丝丝缠绕升起，不受控地疯长，甚至让易烊千玺心中微疼。

无暇顾及，亦或是——那就不顾及了吧，易烊千玺想。


	2. Chapter 2

*

易烊千玺没去看网上的各种反应，他现在挺乱的，节目结束了也没怎么花心思理王源，他可正被自己这不想控制感情的情绪搅着，心情复杂且陌生。

外界看易烊千玺总说他木，其实他自己知道，他一直喜欢打直球，不屑以静制动。但这次他不得不谨慎些，有很多隐晦不明的因素虬屈着，让他暂不轻举妄动。

从长沙回北京，他们仨趁都有空，就凑一块儿一起吃了顿饭，为过两天回学校的王源聚一次。

还跟以前一样，桌上什么都聊，但王俊凯赶着工作不得不先走，只剩他们俩坐了一会儿，王源说想去看楠楠，于是他俩也撤了。上紫竹院路时不巧堵住，王源坐着易烊千玺的车，等得不耐烦，在副驾驶上东翻翻西翻翻，看到储物箱里易烊千玺的核桃，想起自己师承他也跟着盘了一段时间，于是突然有兴致地玩起他的这副核桃来。

易烊千玺瞄见了也没管他，王源倒好，盘了两下就开始“骚扰”他。

“哎千玺，你怎么能盘得这么好呢？你这副盘了多久啊？之前我盘了还没多久就弃了，我觉得是我没掌握要领… …”王源边说，边正襟危坐起来，一手下意识揪着大腿裤子，另一手伸到身前盘着核桃，一双圆眼盯着，认真到眨也不眨。

车流一动未动，让易烊千玺扭头看见了王源这副傻样，目光自然而然集中到王源的手中。沉香木的颜色衬得王源的手更加白嫩纤长，一放一握中，少年的手骨节分明，不怪易烊千玺开始分神回想这双手的触感。

易烊千玺这副核桃偏大，当初也是兴起，买来想要挑战一下，现在挑战到了王源手里，果不其然磕磕绊绊的。

王源也发现了：“你这个是不是买大了啊？我怎么盘不动，我的手比你小吗？”

说着把核桃一收，扭过身来抓起易烊千玺一只搭在方向盘上的手，手指挠进易烊千玺的掌心把他的手指抻开，自己的五指对准他的，最后掌心一贴。

小动作分明乱了易烊千玺的心跳节拍，可对方却只是幼稚地想要比个手的大小。

王源左手虎口扣着易烊千玺的手腕豆骨，右手和他的紧贴着。感受到温热的掌温传来，易烊千玺没头没脑怼了一句：“就是比你大。”

“哪儿比我大了！”王源急了，“你看，我还比你大一点点！”说着还侧过两人贴着的手掌给易烊千玺看，“你看你看。”

“嗯嗯嗯，”易烊千玺撤回手去放手刹，视线移回前方发动汽车，嘴里哄着他，“你最大！”

王源一脸好笑，窝在椅子上咯咯笑出声：“接受事实吧！比你大了二十天也是大，手大了一点点也是大。”

没多想，易烊千玺又笑着哄了一句：“还有哪儿大？”

王源一秒觉出异样斜了他一眼，笑容不减，冲着他毫不示弱：“那儿也大！”

*

进了家门，千妈热络地招王源进来，拥着王源走，嘴里果不其然都是“小源都多久没来啦”，“去国外了后就更难见到了”。

王源一如既往人甜嘴甜，把刚刚路上买好的礼物给千妈，聊了两句后笑问：“楠楠呢？”

“楠楠上老师家上课去了，还有半小时多才回来。”千妈应。

“行，我上千玺屋等他。”王源笑嘻嘻地接过千妈递来的果盘。

王源进易烊千玺房间，边搓着手掌四处瞧瞧，边说：“我还真的在你回家常住后就没来过了哎… …对了我之前送你那钢铁侠你还留着吗？”

易烊千玺转身关门，一回头就见王源坐在他的钢琴前。

“嗯，当然了，放在书房那边呢。”易烊千玺盯着他的背影说。

没听见下一句话，就只见指尖倾泻出音符。王源试了一小节，转头笑着看向塌腰坐在床边的易烊千玺，说：“我期末考试弹的这个，给你听听。”

易烊千玺出神着抬了抬下巴，示意ok。他也不知道自己是如何全程出神地听完王源的弹奏，又如何继续出神地一瞬不瞬盯着王源走到自己面前。

“喂，你这两天很奇怪啊兄弟。”王源点醒了他。

易烊千玺干脆恶心他一下：“嗯，可能是因为舍不得你回去吧。”

果然，王源干呕一声倒到易烊千玺的床上，一只脚抖掉拖鞋，笑着抬脚佯装踢他。易烊千玺转身防御，抓住王源的脚腕往外推。两个人像小学鸡一样笑咯咯地扭打了几下，易烊千玺突然脱力歪躺在旁，不小心身下枕了王源的手臂。王源趁机挠他腰侧，易烊千玺笑着挣扎躲开，不曾想竟滚到王源身上，因打闹而急促的呼吸一下一下喷在王源颈侧。

闻到王源身上的沐浴露香味，易烊千玺才回过神来，双手想要撑起身之时，这几天乱糟糟的情绪却突然涌入脑海，让他烦躁起来。

无心撩也是撩，他怎么这么能撩，烦。

干脆撑起一半身子悬停在离王源鼻尖几尺高的上方，看着对方眼睛问他：“我哪儿奇怪了？”

即便王源心澈如镜，被易烊千玺这陡然放大的帅脸一怼，强迫着直面有力的眼神，也招架不住移开对视的目光。往下扫向他的鼻尖，嗯，记得小时候就夸过千玺的鼻子很好看，长大了更加证明我说的没错。再往下扫，千玺的嘴唇跟我很不一样，他的很薄很凌厉，我才发现他今天涂了唇膏。

于是易烊千玺意外地看到王源盯着他的嘴唇，还细微地吞了口口水。这让他也转眼看向王源的嘴唇，心里电光火石闪过一些念头，一瞬间顾不得许多，照着它所在位置亲了下去。

满脑子想的都是想要尝尝这双饱满可爱的唇瓣是什么滋味，栓也拴不住，磨着王源的嘴唇嘬吸了几下。房间里安静无比，只听见响起了两声皮肤相触相吸的声响。

末了理智回归，易烊千玺直起手臂撑坐起来，看着王源还一动不动地原姿势躺着，呆呆地一手放在肚皮上，一手伸直穿过易烊千玺撑着的手臂和身体之间。一会儿，圆眼睛终于有了反应左右小幅度转了一下，耳朵尖却可疑地红了。

“这就是你奇怪的地方。”王源眼神复杂地看着易烊千玺说道。

易烊千玺觉得自己似乎赶跑了那些缠在一起的思绪，此刻脑中一片清明，并没在想着合理化刚才的冲动来说服自己，也没想着向王源解释什么。他仿佛觉得回归了自己，很勇，很直接，感情的事情本就要随心走，他想明白了。

“嗯，因为我发现我还挺喜欢你的。”想了一下，为了防止误会、一步到位，也防止王源那脱线的思路跳闸，易烊千玺添了一句：“不是兄弟的那种喜欢。”

叩叩叩。

楠楠在门外叫：“千玺！王源哥哥在里面吗？”

易烊千玺刚想轰这个小倒霉蛋走，王源“噌”就坐起来，穿上拖鞋上前开门，对着门外的小朋友高兴地喊：“楠楠！”

易烊千玺无语，心情又复杂了起来，他甚至搞不懂王源的高兴是出于见到楠楠还是出于终于抓住机会逃离了两个人的情境。只能跟着走出房间，撑着腮帮子坐在沙发，看王源跟个没事人一样和楠楠玩，看王源到点了和他们道别，看王源笑着婉拒千妈说让千玺送他下楼的提议。

甚至在一天后看王源发了就要飞往波士顿的朋友圈，他们俩都没再说过一句话。

没再对碰过对方的情绪和想法，因而毫无头绪。易烊千玺在忙碌的工作中甚至都觉得自己要忘了那天，那个吻，那个感觉。

看着王源再没弹出新消息的聊天界面，以及对方再没更新过的朋友圈，易烊千玺心中暗骂——

没种。

他大概猜到了，一贯不爱发朋友圈的王源，那天发的波士顿飞行提示是和他打了声招呼。易烊千玺放下手机不再想，也有心就这么和王源疏远着，暗暗较劲，想指不定谁晾谁呢。

冷着脸，拉上口罩闭眼补眠。胖虎在一旁玩手机，不忘揶揄：“你最近怎么这么郁闷啊？太异常了。”过了一会儿又心情好碎嘴了一句，“有一新闻，魏大勋晒照，说去美国找王源玩儿去了，笑称要去王源儿家蹭吃蹭喝蹭住，哈哈哈… …”

易烊千玺咬牙睁开眼睛，呆望着车顶好一会儿，磨蹭着缓慢伸手进兜，摸出手机。

大洋彼岸的王源睡得正酣，窗帘紧闭的黑暗房间中，床头柜上的手机屏幕被点亮，弹出一条微信提示——

“千玺：王源！！！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

3

王源起床看到易烊千玺这一条没头没脑的微信消息，认命地叹了一声放下手机。他其实这段时间也不好过。

不回应易烊千玺这事儿，真不是王源怂，是真没经验。这么多年第一次正儿八经遇上感情问题，若没分寸，王源不想自己的轻举妄动伤了易烊千玺的心。

那天，他愣着神从易烊千玺家回来后，就问自己，那我呢，我喜欢千玺吗？

这几年组合分开活动后，王源结识了挺多新的朋友，他也从来和谁都能聊，但要他说，最交心的，还是从小一起长大的小伙计。他很爱和易烊千玺谈心。小时候说的小笑话现在也说，长大后，工作室人员变动、大学难搞的课、易烊千玺新迷恋上胶卷相机、王源新发现的餐厅，也通通说。

王源想起，他刚出国，易烊千玺一看到什么 “料理新手留学生能做什么菜” 就给他发。王源朋友圈po了个乐队在草坪上演出的小视频，背景音是自己兴奋夸赞键盘手的声音，易烊千玺在底下评论：你也很棒啊。一起聚餐，易烊千玺自己吃饱了，还默默在一旁帮和别人嘚吧的王源涮肉。

王源觉得，长大后的易烊千玺，内心世界极速地开疆拓土着。成熟的自我建构，让易烊千玺的人格魅力散发无疑，而偏偏这样的他，总是静静地听王源唠各种事，给出让王源惊喜的见解。还总是把别人鲜少感受到的，那个叫“易烊千玺的关心”分给王源，明明自己也是个大忙人，明明自己也被那么多人当成宝贝疯狂爱着。即使逐渐变成了个内心城墙高筑的大人，也毫不犹豫让王源进入自己的世界… …

王源才发现这种可能，或许，之前这么多的“王源专属”中，早就被易烊千玺埋入了“喜欢”的种子，不知有多久了。

王源抬手搓了搓脸，压下想要冒眼泪的冲动。

*

易烊千玺发完那条微信后，下了车就一头扎进工作中，整场活动结束回到酒店，差不多凌晨1点才得空看向手机。

擦了擦还在滴水的头发，他瞥见王源后来发的几条消息。

——干嘛！！！！！ 

——我不是故意不回应你的！

——我只是怕你在开玩笑！[骷髅]

——万一我认真回应然后你说你在开玩笑，我岂不是很丢脸。

插科打诨，易烊千玺腹诽。抓起手机，冷着声音扔了句语音：“你怎么这么怂啊？”

坐在教室里等上课的王源点开语音，易烊千玺沙哑、带着颗粒感的低音从听筒传来，让王源红了耳朵。反应过来这句话说了啥，王源握着拳虚捶在课桌上，桌下的腿急促蹬着，一旁看去活像只炸毛的兔子。

刚哥从不承认自己怂。但胡扯被对方识破了，王源挠着头一时也不知如何回应。

易烊千玺看“对方正在输入中… …”的提示断断续续出现，却还不见一句话憋出来，甚至都能想象王源抿唇纠结的模样。笑着叹了口气，忍不住先试探一句。

——还做兄弟吗？

“对方正在输入中… …”戛然而止，再没动静。易烊千玺把手机扔在一旁，呈大字形摔躺在床上，气得牙痒痒，但又还留了点小良心，愧疚地想自己是不是有点像在逼良为娼。

另一头的王源实在冤枉。老师已经走进教室，在看到易烊千玺这句话之前，他就不得不把手机揣进兜里了。

等王源下课，挪出教室，看到这条消息后沉默不语。走到下一堂课的路上，王源的内心活动经历着滔天巨浪。咬了咬牙，指尖跳跃着发送出一句话。

易烊千玺撑不住睡了，没等到王源的这条消息。

——男朋友？也可以。

*

几个月后。这两天，易烊千玺在纽约有个杂志的行程，和王源提了声，王源小导游似的给他推了好些不错的景点，推荐他有空去逛逛。

和团队确认了空闲的时间，易烊千玺在化妆椅上嘟着嘴想了想，转头跟胖虎说：“帮我订张去波士顿的机票。”

胖虎惊讶：“干嘛？”

“找源儿。”

想瞒确实能瞒得住。悄悄买了航班，值了机，易烊千玺戴着口罩独自跑去找王源了。

在波士顿的计程车上，给了司机王源家的地址，易烊千玺才想起来，自己都不知道现在王源在不在家。

晚上8点34分。也有可能在学校排练。易烊千玺还是决定到了再说，不在家再跟他吱一声。

王源正窝在电脑前整音轨，侧耳听到了门铃的声音。边寻思着自己也没点外卖啊，边吧嗒吧嗒踩着拖鞋去应门。

低着脖子往猫眼一瞅，王源一声惊呼，赶紧开了门。

“我去，不是吧！你咋来了！”

易烊千玺闪进屋里，反手关了门，笑着贴近还沉浸在惊讶中的王源，抱住他的腰在他脸颊亲了一口，搂住他就往屋里带。

王源被带着走了几步，才反应过来，拖住易烊千玺，急急提醒了两声：“换鞋换鞋。”

这次换王源搂着易烊千玺了，两人跟连体婴儿跳探戈似的转了几圈，王源还圈着易烊千玺的肩膀兴奋地蹦了蹦，嘴里嚷嚷：“啊啊让哥哥抱抱！”

参观了屋子，易烊千玺让王源继续做他的作业，王源嘴里“嗯嗯”答应着，手上边收拾着散在床上的东西，边给易烊千玺指衣柜，和他说：“你先拿件衣服洗个热水澡吧，休息一下。”

“成。”

易烊千玺洗完澡往王源工作间瞄了一眼，见他还在低头写谱，便转过身不打扰他。王源听见声响，扭身回头看易烊千玺，语气轻松着说：“我点了外卖放在客厅桌上，你去吃点。”

“昂。”低低应了一句，易烊千玺擦着头发离开。

王源听见这声，以为易烊千玺因为自己没时间陪他不高兴了，放下笔哼哧哼哧也出了房门。

易烊千玺刚在沙发上坐下，抬头看见王源笑眯眯地蹭过来，一脸莫名其妙：“你出来干嘛呀？作业写完了？”

完了，真不高兴了。误会了他语气的王源暗叫不好，心想这哪成，人家辛苦跑来找我，怎么能一进门就让人家不高兴。于是满心升起责任感，默默在心中扛起男朋友的身份重任。

“陪你吃啊。”王源挤着易烊千玺坐下。

“不用，”易烊千玺不明白王源犯的什么毛病，边拆外卖边转头看着王源说，“你再不去写该太晚了。”

王源发现不太对，转头眨着圆眼镜观察易烊千玺的表情。“你没生气？”

易烊千玺嚼着菜，双肘撑着膝盖回头望他，满眼疑惑，说：“我生什么气？”

王源尴尬转移话题，干笑两声指了指茶几上的外卖，说：“这家炒的菜还挺好吃的吧？我经常点他们家。”

末了在易烊千玺戏谑含笑的目光中，王源被目送着重新挪回了工作间。

等他终于弄完作业，坐床上掀开被子，易烊千玺正靠坐在床的一边打游戏。王源看着暖洋洋灯光下的那个人，正在舒服地陷在自己的被子中，软软的头发乖顺垂下，干净白皙的小脸在灯下看起来毫无攻击性。王源不敢相信他现在竟然在这，甚至中二地想是不是天使送他过来的啊，还是他就是天使。

下午进家门前，还开玩笑地自嘲今晚又要挑灯大战ddl，还以为自己又要像一直以来的那样，关了灯摸黑躺进冰凉的被子，闭眼独自度过波士顿的黑夜。现在不一样了。

王源躺着，在被子里往旁边滚了两圈，抱住易烊千玺，脸埋进他的身侧。易烊千玺专注在游戏上，没注意身旁人的异样，只随口问了句：“洗澡了吗？”

王源以为易烊千玺在嫌弃他，往后撤开脸，凶巴巴瞪着易烊千玺，说：“我入乡随俗，跟着外国人习惯，早上洗澡。”

“噢，”易烊千玺声音毫无波动，“去洗一下吧，待会儿好办事儿。”

王源不敢相信自己的耳朵，一脸错愕。


	4. Chapter 4

4

一局游戏恰好结束，易烊千玺放下手机转头看王源表情，闷笑两声。“干嘛？我又不会吃了你。”  
滑进被子，和王源抱在一起，对方挤眉弄眼地责问：“我还以为你太想我才来的呢。”易烊千玺亲了亲他的嘴，他话却还不停，“原来居心不良。”  
真正想你的人，无论如何都是要来见你的。  
但易烊千玺只是卖惨，“我明天中午就回去纽约继续拍摄了。”  
“那又怎样？”王源还死鸭子嘴硬。  
“你就不想我吗？”  
王源看着易烊千玺满眼浓情，望着自己，还透着无辜。不自觉心虚垂下目光，又忍不住抬眼，眨巴眨巴，凑上去亲易烊千玺。“想啊，我昨天不是才说想你？”  
王源身上特别好闻。易烊千玺仿佛觉得自己得了肌肤饥渴症，抱了就不想松手。轻轻抚着他的腰侧，时不时抓揉两下，易烊千玺吻住他就不放了，引导着王源贴近自己。但王源似乎有点紧张，胳膊圈着易烊千玺的脖子，嘟着嘴回应，却不知道张口。  
“宝贝儿，舌头伸出来。”气声低哑。  
王源的脸刷地红了，伸出舌尖不甘示弱地舔吻上去。抚着易烊千玺的一边肩膀往后一压，自己身体再贴着压上他的，翻身在上肆意进攻。  
易烊千玺脱王源的上衣，王源也难耐地把易烊千玺的T恤往上撩，手磕到了床头柜也不觉疼。两副年轻的躯体又贴到一起，莽撞地搂抱。  
王源从易烊千玺的唇珠吻到脖子，手向下探，摸向易烊千玺细滑的大腿内侧，再循着旁边握住他。易烊千玺抖了一下，抓住王源后脑勺头发，把他拽上来亲吻。  
易烊千玺也探往王源身下，如葱根的指在上面流连，轻不可感地探触，抚到顶端时再施力碾过，让对方在他唇齿间吟出声。  
王源沉迷地紧闭双眼，转而把手摸进易烊千玺压在床上的身后，揉着他弹润肉感的一瓣，还不禁分神想，千玺健身真有效，手感好好啊。正打算多揉几下，王源视线一阵颠倒，被易烊千玺翻身压在床上。  
还来不及做出反应，又被吻住了。直到身后传来被侵入感，王源才回神片刻，明白对方想什么。  
一只腿圈住易烊千玺的腰，双手再施力推他，却换来对方依然摁住自己，啄着自己的脸蛋。  
要不是顾及易烊千玺曾有伤病的腰，王源都想一脚踢过去了，现在只能使劲儿推着他的肩膀。  
易烊千玺都被他推烦了，寻回一丝理智抬起头，喘着气说：“你干嘛？”  
“让，让我在上面。”王源稳了稳气息，一脸认真。  
“不。”易烊千玺说罢又亲下去。  
王源不干了，躲着扭着不让他亲，颇像小时候他们在床上打架的架势。易烊千玺扣住王源双手手腕，往他头顶上固定，王源挣也挣不脱，开始着急地后悔自己怎么没坚持健身。  
一着急，双腿也不管不顾向对方踢去。易烊千玺没躲，挨了几下才发现王源真用劲了，抬眼一看，王源的眼眶都急红大半，撅着嘴正瞪着自己。  
王源挣开手，两人又缠抱着扭打了一会儿，情欲消磨大半，双方都熄火了，谁也不肯从谁。  
气喘吁吁地停下，躺在床上倒气，两人知道今天是没戏了。王源还苦口婆心地劝：“玺哥，你腰不好，我怕你积损啊。”  
“我腰好着呢。”  
算了，易烊千玺想，他也不是精虫上脑，今天不行，来日方长嘛。贴近王源去安抚地啄他的唇，看着他颤动的睫毛，易烊千玺笑着又亲了亲他的眼皮。  
王源怕又亲着亲着再起火，于是起身拉易烊千玺，“一身汗，走，洗澡去。”

*

第二天一早，王源在易烊千玺的颈侧睁眼醒来，迷糊地拍拍对方的腰，声音黏黏糊糊，“几点了呀？”  
易烊千玺皱了皱眉不愿醒。王源见他没动静，离开易烊千玺的怀抱翻身去够手机。易烊千玺怀里一空，揉了揉眼，开口问：“你有早课？”王源听他声音倦怠，心疼地想让他睡久点，“没有没有，我是怕点过了你赶不上飞机。还早，你继续睡。”  
这么一弄，易烊千玺也醒了，两个人都不是为了早餐早起的类型，但王源想着，自己不吃行，不能易烊千玺也不吃，本来胃就不好。于是默默拿手机找外卖。  
易烊千玺转着眼睛看王源的卧室，突然想到几个月前的那个新闻。“哎，魏大勋来你这儿也是跟你睡吗？”  
王源下意识坦白：“嗯，客房积灰挺久了因为，上次用还是我妈来的时候。”  
点完外卖，王源见他还是没说一句话，突然意识自己刚刚那话可能会让男友不舒服。转头看他，见易烊千玺正望着天花板出神，王源伸手抚住他的耳朵，揉揉他的耳垂。“我已经点外卖了。”  
“嗯…”易烊千玺有点儿羞于表现得太醋，“以后别懒，收拾收拾客房。”言下之意，以后甭跟别人一张床了。  
“昂昂昂，知道啦——”王源都没发现自己撒娇了，滚了一圈，侧头枕在易烊千玺的肩膀上，拿食指勾他宽松的T恤领口，抬了又放，本意觉着好玩，还想着这件supreme穿他身上真合适，谁知易烊千玺误会了，“昨晚还没看够？”  
“啊？”王源一时没反应过来，直到看见领口下，自己的视线从易烊千玺的胸肌到腹肌一路畅通无阻，才明白自己在干嘛。  
“啪”地拍了一下易烊千玺胸口，王源气不过，撑起身跨坐在他身上，作势要掐他脖子。“我玩儿领口！没看你！”  
易烊千玺笑嘻嘻擒王源的手，“看就看呗！没不让你看！”  
“滚！”

*

王源有课，没法送易烊千玺，只能和他下楼，帮他打车。他先在玄关捧着易烊千玺的脸亲了一圈才松开，“待会儿下去没法亲了。”  
易烊千玺笑眯眯地任王源亲，梨涡在唇边荡漾，王源心痒，最后再对着一边梨涡吻了吻，“走吧。”  
两人牵着手到楼下，电梯门开时，再不约而同松开。相互对视一眼，易烊千玺的声音在口罩下闷闷地响起：“交往后第一次见面，第一次接吻，第一次滚床单，第一次牵手，达成。”  
王源在口罩下笑开。一贯低沉的嗓音，也不是什么情话，但王源觉得好甜。  
看着王源露在口罩外的一双眼睛，笑得卧蚕都被口罩挤着，易烊千玺心痒痒的，好想捏捏他在帽子下红红的耳朵。  
“滚床单没达成呢，”王源在易烊千玺上出租前安慰他，“下次一定达成。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

后台嘈杂纷乱，时不时有戴着传呼机的工作人员跑过。易烊千玺在休息室里等候，身边围了一群手脚利落的人，整理衣发，补齐妆容。  
这是夏天之前的一场电影节，总局也很重视，各路演员被邀请前来，还有一些国际上作品，颇受瞩目。  
易烊千玺在吵嚷的环境中发呆，胖虎看了看化妆镜里的他，以为又在神游，习以为常。其实易烊千玺在想，王源怎么还没发来信息。  
这次两人带着不同的作品出现，是单人行程，没被安排在一个休息室里。活动加上白天的红毯时间，跨时很长，王源今天凌晨飞机才落地，这会儿还没到活动现场。  
这时，活动方有人来商量流程，易烊千玺听到，是来通知红毯入场时间的，人员基本上准备就绪了。

摸出手机，易烊千玺敲了行字：“到哪儿了？”

对方不一会儿就回复：“准备到了。”过五分钟，“到化妆间了。”

易烊千玺心怦怦直跳。从他上次偷溜去波士顿找王源到现在，两人又好久没见了，时差横亘，工作塞满，连视频电话都很少打。这次王源趁周末回来两天，两人从今天一大早就开始相互对照行程，盘算什么时候见缝插针见一下面。  
一向不太在乎的易烊千玺转头问，“我们顺序什么时候？”  
“挺久的，我们靠后。”工作人员答。

胖虎见易烊千玺回头，对着手机打了会儿字，又起身往门口走。“哎哎，去哪儿呢？”胖虎问。

易烊千玺听见，回身站定，抬手把西装双扣系上，随口答：“厕所，一会儿就回，不用跟。”

*

这次艺人准备区被活动方包在了附近一个地标商场酒店的两层，易烊千玺的这层边上，有个小餐厅，没到开放时间。避开来往的人，易烊千玺走到远离艺人休息室的走廊尽头，侧身避让搬运器材的工作人员后，周围恢复了安静。看了看位置标识，低头发了句消息，他转身走进餐厅旁的洗手间。

一会儿，皮鞋踏地的脚步声渐近，进门的王源和闻声抬起头的易烊千玺在镜子中对视。两人静了几秒，易烊千玺的眼睛在镜中的王源身上逡巡。今天易烊千玺穿的高定西装是黑色竖条纹，换上后服装师夸很衬他，一副矜贵的样子。而此时，易烊千玺想起今天服装师的评价，看到王源绒面西服上斜编的几段银色小流苏，随着他的动作正在身上摆动，心觉他倒是好看得很张扬。

高级酒店的洗手间都干净而精致，不久前可能刚被打扫完，还换上了新的散香器，丝丝带香空气仿佛随着行走有形流动，连带着人也沉醉。和旁边的餐厅同主题的暖色灯光更像罩出了一隅世界，易烊千玺和王源一身华服于其中，氛围梦幻，一个对视就无比暧昧。

两人走近，易烊千玺拉起他的手，扣在手心，轻声说了句：“我都看过了，没人。”  
王源顿时有点羞赧，心里又觉得好笑，想到以往还不是恋人，也长时间不见，怎么就不像这般着急，在后台就躲着相见。  
带人进最里层隔间，易烊千玺锁上了门。王源可能被这散香器的味道熏着了，等到易烊千玺亲他的嘴唇时，他还晕晕乎乎的。  
“瘦了。”易烊千玺用手背碰了碰王源的脸说。  
王源被他这一下触了情绪，搂抱着易烊千玺的腰，把头搁在他肩上软软地倾诉，“嗯，最近好累。”  
他们都化好了妆，易烊千玺只能亲了亲他的耳朵，在他耳边说：“那我是不是该放你回去休息一下？”  
两人见面至此都没说想念，易烊千玺就要放他走。王源气不过，松开搂抱的双手，隔着西装挠他的腰。易烊千玺怕痒，耸起肩膀下意识推他的手，王源笑嘻嘻地松开，往后靠在隔板上，在易烊千玺抬起头来时，含笑用口型无声对他说：“我想你。”  
见眼前的人笑出梨涡，再凑过来贴着自己的嘴唇，吐着气轻声应“我也想你”，王源抱住他回应着这个吻。  
许久不见，这样的情况实在不适合亲热。规矩的西服和妆容，有限的时间，让他们不能随心所欲，在兜里的手机振动时，两人只能堪堪停下。易烊千玺伸手进王源裤兜拿出手机，王源看了看接起来，应了两声挂断。“叫我了。”

易烊千玺拿食指戳戳脸蛋，嘟了嘟嘴，“嗯。”

王源看他这副模样，伸头亲了他最后一口，“今晚再见。”

两人站在镜前理了理衣服和额前头发，王源洗了手先离开，易烊千玺等了两分钟才走出门。

历时两小时，红毯终于走完后，开幕电影展映，演员们在厅内另有活动，易烊千玺和王源座位较远，全程没说上一句话。

*

下了活动，依旧被粉丝拥着上车，易烊千玺回到家楼下的停车场已经快凌晨一点。  
易烊千玺没上楼，在楼下等了一会儿，就见王源的车开进来。王源剧组顺序稍靠前，下班比他早一点，微信里让易烊千玺在家等他。  
易烊千玺刚关上车门坐下，王源问：“没上楼？”  
“没，刚到。”啪嗒一声扣上安全带。  
“那没和阿姨说啊？”王源看着前路，把方向盘打死。  
易烊千玺愣了愣，“说啥？”  
意识到什么，王源“啪”一下拍脑门，“哎呀，怪我！忘跟你说了！”东北腔都出来了，“我订了酒店。应该让你和阿姨说一声今晚不睡家里的。”  
“噢，没事儿，”易烊千玺很快接下，“他们早睡了。”  
寂静了一会儿，易烊千玺看着窗外笑出声。“看把你能的，我还以为只是出来见见面呢… …”转头看王源被调戏的反应，“没想到你都安排好了，这么猴急。”  
果不其然，王源笑着几次开口却不知道说什么，最后装凶吼了句：“干什么！爱去不去，不去的话我就掉头把你送回去咯！反正也见着面了… …”还要准备说什么，易烊千玺用手机连着车里蓝牙，眼疾手快点开了一首歌，把音量一格格往上加，堵住王源的话。

正准备抓狂，听到是熟悉的音乐，王源又好笑又无奈。“好多话想对你说，有好多话想对你说… …”易烊千玺笑着大声跟唱，瞅见王源的反应后更乐了。

一路吵闹，关门进了酒店房间，易烊千玺还在憋笑。王源走到床边仰面倒上去，躺着没动。易烊千玺把外套脱下，想着王源今天马不停蹄跑了一天，有些心疼地问：“是不是很累？”

“现在还好，”王源抬手摘了帽子口罩，房间顶灯照得脸很白，“我时差没倒过来，到了晚上反而特精神。”

说着像是想起了什么，猛地坐起来拍着床，一脸得意，“用时差取胜，今晚就是我翻身做主人的时候了哈哈哈！”

易烊千玺勾着嘴角笑了笑，并不依他，“走着瞧~”


	6. Chapter 6

6

王源正闭着眼，抬头任水淌在脸上，忽而听见门被打开的声音，手急急抹开脸上水珠后睁眼。  
易烊千玺走进来，和王源面对着面站在花洒下。“一起洗能快一点。”大尾巴狼这样解释。  
“嘁，”王源抬手按了一泵沐浴露抹在易烊千玺胸前，手劲发狠，抓住机会怼他，“猴急的是谁啊？”  
易烊千玺没理他，就只是笑。抹开沐浴露，他和王源说：“今天从洗手间回去，胖虎有点怀疑了。”  
“去太久了是吗？”王源的声音在水流中显得断断续续的。  
“不知道，”易烊千玺耸耸肩，“不过不碍事。”  
王源像是想到了什么，突然不好意思地笑，“我们还真是瞒着所有人呢。”  
不瞒当然不行了。两个人心里都有答案。  
易烊千玺没跟王源说，在一起后他做过一个梦，就在两人打完视频电话的一个晚上。易烊千玺梦到恋情被曝光了，突然一下，整个摊到大家眼前。梦里的他不知所措，刚开始楠楠跑过来抱他，妈妈也安慰他，说你看，大家都很支持你。易烊千玺不敢相信，妈妈就打开网上的评论给他看，都是祝福。这时候，王源推门进来，蹦蹦跳跳地搂住他说，我们终于可以光明正大地在一起了，我爱你… …  
醒来后，易烊千玺发现他竟然在梦里哭湿了枕头。他坐着发呆，都忘了是因什么情绪而哭，也不知道自己做这个梦是不是潜意识里对“光明正大”有所奢求，他抹了抹脸，只知道自己连对王源说这个梦都没有必要，当成笑话听也没有必要，只会共担多余的情绪罢了。  
易烊千玺垂着眼帘，在流水下想到了这个梦。不知道王源有没有过想要说出口的冲动？  
王源隔着洒下的水，看易烊千玺眼底藏事，于是抬手抚了抚他的眉眼。“怎么了？”  
“没事，”抚着的手被握紧，带着往自己腰上放，“给我抱抱。”

两具躯体在流水下赤裸相拥，彼此吸引着，汲取温度。王源不知道他藏的什么事，只知道面前的人已经起了反应，又硬又炙热的触感抵在自己的大腿间。  
王源惊讶了下，反应过来，羞恼地咬住易烊千玺的肩膀，还从喉间嘶吼出小兽的声音，咬着不松口，还左右摆头，似是要把它咬下来。易烊千玺感到一瞬间的疼，皱着表情抬了下头，抱着王源转身把人推墙上。  
关掉花洒，浴室里倏尔只听得到两个人轻微的喘息。  
王源的背被磕地有点疼，心里又还介意着易烊千玺藏的事，顿时泛了委屈。瞪了眼面前的人，王源就走过易烊千玺身后，扯过浴巾盖头上擦湿发，不言语。  
易烊千玺也被他这不留情的嘴激出了脾气。眼前的少年，周身冒着热气，不知道是不是故意用浴巾蒙住头脸，反正看来也没准备示个弱。  
隔着湿漉漉的盖头，王源听到易烊千玺走出浴室。一把从头上扯下浴巾，王源还不解气，瞪了眼浴室门口，回身拿浴袍穿上。  
他知道易烊千玺也闹脾气了，本打算不理他，但看到那个只在腰间围了条浴巾的背影，王源还是忍不住跑过去把人一扑，扣住脖子，拉着手臂，似要把人殴打来发泄一番。  
易烊千玺挣开桎梏，转而骑坐到王源腰上，和他乱舞的手做抵挡。王源嘴里“啊啊啊”壮烈地喊叫，还为自己配上游戏人物出招的音效。腿也扑腾着，想要把身上的人踹下去，夺回高地。  
人没踹下去，倒是把易烊千玺腰间的浴巾扯散了。王源垂眸看了眼，分了下神，被易烊千玺抓住时机擒了手。腾了只手，易烊千玺探身，“啪”地关上灯。屋里瞬时没了光源，只拉了纱帘的落地窗，令城市的万家灯火映进这高楼房间，让交缠气息的人还能看清对方的脸。  
易烊千玺关灯的手回到战场，让王源更挣不开了。两人全身都在暗暗发力，僵持在一擒一挣的姿势，咬着牙谁也不让。  
王源越来越泄气。本想用打一架释放情绪，把在浴室的不愉快盖过去，谁知局面倍受压制，他积攒的委屈更浓厚了。怎么就不能让让我呢？纯粹的情绪，最熟悉的人，让王源下意识摒弃了成年猛虎的坚持，着急地撒起了娇。  
“啊——你，你怎么这样啊！”  
不知道黑暗中的易烊千玺为什么懵了，反正王源趁着松懈时机，迅速重振旗鼓，抿着嘴把人掀翻在下。  
“哈！哈！哈！”语气得意得很，“你源哥还是你源哥！”  
再过了会儿，王源强撑着守住堡垒，觉得自己胳膊都紫了，还把被子踹到了床底下。扭打到床尾，还是脱力被压在易烊千玺身下。  
怕对方掉下去，易烊千玺准备把王源伸到床外的头护着，连身子一块往回拉。刚拖住后脑勺，易烊千玺见王源右手手背盖着眼睛，嘴角下撇，喉结快速滑动着。顿觉不对，拨开盖住眼的手，意外地看见对方蒙着层泪的委屈眼神，眼眶红了一圈，泪水泛着光，圆目微瞪，仿佛如鲠在喉。  
看见了易烊千玺的脸，王源更无法抑制情绪，“让让我怎么了！”  
吼完这句，泪水溢了出来，接着又中气十足地喊了句让易烊千玺哭笑不得的话：“我都不刚了！”  
笑着先把对方拉回来，把手从枕好在床的后脑勺下抽出，很会哄孩子的易烊千玺俯下身，轻捧着王源的脸，蜻蜓点水地亲吻他几下。“那我们换着来，” 声音含笑，语气温柔，连眼里都盛满宠溺的爱意，“今天我先来好不好？”  
仿佛唱摇篮曲的温柔。本又把手背覆上眼前的王源听到，撅了撅嘴，似在考虑，而后把手放下，别扭地“嗯”了一声算作答应。

*

易烊千玺走下床把被子拉回来。王源起身挪到枕头旁，左右看了看，又下床走到桌旁去拿什么。  
等王源重新坐回床上，在盘着一条腿低头拆一个盒子。易烊千玺看到王源递到他面前的一小枚东西，再抬头看见对方未干的眼眶，认真的神情，顿时笑着向后仰倒，被可爱冲击得不自觉抬手捂了下左心。“润滑剂也有，”王源又伸出一只手，摇了摇手里的东西。随后探身，贴着易烊千玺的身侧，把东西都放上床头柜。  
脑海中突然出现二十拉伸的样子。易烊千玺怕他摔着，于是伸手护他的腰。  
只隔着一层浴袍，敏感的腰测突然被抱住，没防备的王源吓得松了劲儿。易烊千玺反应快，边撑着边把人抱到自己身上。王源刚搂着他的肩坐稳，就松开双臂，撸起右边袖子，把细白的胳膊抬到易烊千玺下巴跟前，“你看，这儿淤青一块了都！”  
易烊千玺伸了伸左肩膀，“这是谁咬的？”  
王源语塞，示弱地慢吞吞抱住易烊千玺，低头把唇印在他肩膀的咬痕上，轻轻吻它。着实下嘴重了，一排整齐的牙印嵌在易烊千玺的三角肌上，到现在，这么昏暗的光线下还能看见印上泛着红。  
肩上柔软的触感，让易烊千玺想到了小动物的舔舐，却如过电一般风情。  
也低头吻他的脖颈，张嘴轻轻啃噬，又伸出舌尖舔过，似不舍伤害。  
抬手解开本就已经松垮的浴袍，再从肩上撩下，王源白釉般的皮肤在微弱光线中像被打了光，诱敌扑食，让人觉得拥抱已不够。  
陷进易烊千玺的怀中，被紧紧抱着从颈侧亲到喉结，再从颌下吻到嘴唇。堕入本能，意识混沌，只能搂着易烊千玺肩膀借力坐住，听话地张嘴回应他的唇舌。  
一阵眩晕，王源知道自己被放到了床上，半阖着眼抓回一点清醒，嘴在亲吻，一只手在易烊千玺胸前来回抚着，再向下摸到沟壑分明的腹肌，流连探触。  
汹涌着情欲，把人亲得满脸口水也不在乎，易烊千玺又移身吻住王源胸前。两粒已经充血直立，一边被舔吻，一边又被出手揪住。王源第一次难耐地感受到这股无法压抑的本能涌动，腰肢轻抖，不自觉拱身再放下，嘴里吟出声，似要将体内的热和血散出来才好。  
一只手搭在易烊千玺后颈，一手五指插入他的发间，揉着他的头。重新吻住嘴唇，两人紧紧抱着，下身相贴，摩擦着交换坚硬与滚烫。易烊千玺手探向后，迫不及待地本能伸一指进入，却被对方紧张的收缩阻断。无师自通地帮他按摩股间，等他放松。  
易烊千玺手间，感受到王源已经准备好，于是起身探向床头柜。王源只感到身上的热源渐离，一会儿再回来，身后已经被手指带着凉凉的东西侵入。  
身体的燥热，让王源想要抓住那清凉。手指突然感受到挤压，易烊千玺另一只手上下揉捏着王源的腰侧，安抚他放松下来。  
易烊千玺的手出了名的好看，手指修长利落，连关节都细得完美。于是此时两指已不够，只能再伸入一指去探。  
“你好磨叽——”王源尾音都带着粘腻，手背盖着眼睛催易烊千玺，“我可以了——”  
没等到回答，但王源似乎听见易烊千玺轻笑了一声，接着自己的腿被架起来分开置两边，穴口被磨了磨，王源能感知到是什么，从接触地传回的酥麻感正流往全身，易烊千玺就一下进入他的身体了。酥麻感剧增，猝不及防加倍冲至眼前，王源轻叹出声，搂着俯身上来的易烊千玺接吻。  
随着腰间冲撞，王源支离破碎的吟哦在唇舌交缠中淹没进易烊千玺口间。不知吻了多久，伴着腰间动作加快，易烊千玺终于离开啃咬的双唇领地，抬起头喘息换气。抽空微低下头，敛眼看了看王源汗津津的脸，额前头发有些汗湿，眼睛紧闭着，眼皮轻抖，表情已近迷离，被亲得有些红肿的双唇微张，在跟着身体的上下摆动而不时呻吟，叹息。  
窗外仍奉献着光源，易烊千玺突然感恩，让自己看见并记住了王源的这副模样，从未出现过的，只为易烊千玺的。  
一只手捏了捏王源一侧的脸颊肉，再嘴唇印上他的，在两人同时到来的高潮中，将出声的叹息送给挚爱。  
吮了吮王源的唇瓣，易烊千玺趴在他身上，把头埋进王源肩窝，蹭啊蹭。  
本来不想动，但王源拍了拍他，“拿出来。”  
易烊千玺笑了笑，怕自己压在他身上睡着了，就还是退了出来，下床把套子处理干净。  
等他重新躺回床上，王源已经裹着被子侧身睡着了，短发散在枕头上，露在被子外的白嫩脖子后还有些微汗的痕迹。  
易烊千玺从王源身下抽出被他压着的的被子，挪到王源身后抱着他，小声嘟囔，“小没良心的。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

未如两位赖床人士所愿，能一觉睡到助理来扰，而是在清早，在男孩子生理反应的异样感中醒来。两人半睁着惺忪的眼，往对方身下一探，皆了然于心地笑了。王源揉了揉眼睛，把一条腿舒服地架在易烊千玺的腰上，闭着眼问：“还来吗？”声音黏黏糊糊，还不愿醒来。

易烊千玺静了两秒，想等他或许回忆起昨晚的承诺——“换着来”，但似乎前两次在此问题上激烈争取的这个人，此刻并未想要继续纠缠。

是没睡醒吗？怕待会儿记忆归位，王源又要和他在一大早打起来，影响体验，摧残感情。易烊千玺干脆直接当他忘了，在他想起来之前先下手为强。

当王源在新一轮的活动中正式清醒，心中警铃大作，电光火石间回忆涌现，正想要依承诺行使权力时，先被吻堵住了话，再被一股股感觉醺染，脱力，直到结束，都全然无力再抗争，根本没给他机会。

*

完事儿了后，胖虎的电话更快打进来，说还有一个小时就到他家底下。任易烊千玺再磨蹭，为了瞒这么大个事，也不得不快快动身了。王源快要睡着时听见易烊千玺接电话了，过了会儿，意识被他吻回来，听到他说胖虎找人了，自己得走了，也知道自己“哼哼”应了两声，接着还是累得睡过去了。再等他被史强的电话叫醒后，被子都凉了。

下次见面又不知什么时候了。什么时候才轮到我！王源对着镜子，搓着胸口下几处醒目的痕迹愤愤地想。越想越气不过，把口中泡沫用力一吐——说喜欢我都是假的吧！做兄弟时都比现在大方，会照顾人！

洗漱出来，看着只剩他一人的房间，王源更气不打一处来，觉得自己有种被抛弃了的凄怆。

准备打开微信送易烊千玺一句“渣男”，却先看到对方在23分钟前发过来的几条消息。

先是一条语音，“宝贝儿待会儿史强会打给你，我就没给你设闹钟了，我点了外卖，等会儿会送到你拍杂志的棚，拍之前先吃点儿垫肚子，乖。”听环境音和夹带的风声，应该是在行走中。刻意压小的声音，在口罩后发出显得更闷，但偏偏那带着颗粒感的标志性声线，混杂着生活感浓重的嘈杂声响，透过听筒传来，让王源觉得无比真实而安心。抑制住些微的心动，王源撇撇嘴，按下了骂人的想法。再看向下面几条文字信息，于12分钟前发来：

——我到工作地了。

——你起床看到消息了跟我说一声。

王源回了句：起了。再匆匆扯下领口拍了张照片发过去，敲了行字，发送完就戴上口罩帽子下停车场了。

等到王源到了棚里，掖着躲着服装师换完衣服，坐椅子上准备妆发时才打开手机。见对方没良心的回应，王源立马锁上手机，理都不想理。

——[图片]

——你是不是属狗 我杂志还拍吗[愤怒] [愤怒] [愤怒] [愤怒]

——存了

——没事的，这个位置还好，再说你应该没什么穿低胸的机会。

史强看看王源，再想到他今天出现，仍然身着昨晚的衣服，心里升起些狐疑和猜测，脑海中又闪过一丝回忆，想到昨天电影节开幕活动的一点不对劲的地方，但想法又转瞬即逝。

*

结束拍摄吃完晚饭，王源回家提行李，再晚些就要飞波士顿。

在停车场入口，王源无意瞥见两个人，其中一个让他凝了下神。身形、发型、长相都有点熟悉，第一次看见是上次在北京时，也是家附近见过，第二次，他使劲回忆了一下，在昨天电影节红毯的观众区。为什么会记得，王源想，可能是因为她在一群拿着相机狂拍的站姐中，只举着手幅在胸前，因而格外显眼。

这一次，车驶过的匆匆一瞥，让王源确定她是一个新的私生，因为在那之前从未见过她。虽然自己就快回学校了，她也跟不着了，但不知怎的，这个私生出现的时间节点，让王源心里升起一丝怀疑和忧虑。捋了捋这段时间的两人行为，王源把头发往脑后一抓，希望是自己过度担心了，私生也没有神通广大到这个地步。

收行李时，边把手机放一旁跟易烊千玺视频，对方也就真的在一头看着他收，时不时搭几句话。中途有一次史强突然开门进来提醒时间，王源正说着话呢，还没来得及应，史强就问：“视频呐？”

“昂，”王源头也没回，“跟我妈。”

“我没你这个儿子，”史强走后，易烊千玺在那头半开玩笑，“要叫也叫爸爸。”

“嘁，”王源合上箱子，“叫你声胖子你还喘上了。”

“没您会喘。”

王源没领会到他的弦外之音，把箱子拎直起来，充满感情地看着它，拍了拍，开玩笑说：“如果能把你也装进来带走就好了。”

那头静了静，笑了声，“好啊，”声音很愉悦，“你带我私奔吧。”

王源笑着拿起手机，“那千纸鹤得手撕了我，”对着屏幕上的人说，“不说了，我得走了。”

“亲一下再走，”易烊千玺正舒服地靠在自己房间床头，洗了脸卸了妆，身上穿着一件黑色卫衣，头发半干，蓬松垂着，看得人心底柔软，“我先来啊。”

王源见他坐直身体，脸凑近屏幕，对着摄像头亲了一口，轻轻“啵”的一声，随即离开，笑容在屏幕上荡漾，透着快乐和些许羞涩，但眼神不曾躲开，他看着王源，笑着说：“到你啦。”

王源往房门看了一眼，踩着拖鞋哒哒跑到门打开看不到的房间死角，拿着手机数次尝试，却忍不住狂笑，空的一只手乱挥乱舞，显示着他的不好意思。最后虚捂了下脸，做好了心理建设。

看到那张急得有些发红了，但依然笑意盈盈的脸凑近，接着扬声筒传来清晰的三声“啵啵啵”，易烊千玺忍不住看着手机，捂嘴无声大笑。

“行了吧行了吧，”王源语气急促，尾音上扬，“我良心卖家，还送你两个，都亏本了，”拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走了几步，“真挂了？”

“嗯嗯嗯，”易烊千玺闭眼笑着点了点头，最后抬手对着屏幕摇了摇手指，附赠一对梨涡，“拜拜，起落平安。”

*

在飞往波士顿的夜航上，王源入睡之前迷迷糊糊想到自己在《朋友请听好》说的那个烦恼，在坠进睡眠的一刻，脑中闪过念头：回去真的买一只猫吧，名字就叫渣男？


End file.
